Let me make a game, Lisbon!
by Silhara
Summary: Un petit jeu entre Jane et Lisbon alors qu'ils se retrouvent coincés...


_Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma première fic et à celles qui ont laissé un dernier commentaire. Vraiment un grand merci ! =D_

_Je vous laisse donc lire ma dernière production ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! =D Evidement, l'univers de la série ne m'appartient pas et vous connaissez la suite ! =P Bonne lecture ! =D _

oOoOoOoOo

Jane souriait bêtement face à sa supérieure qui faisait les cents pas depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Ils se trouvaient coincés dans une vieille cave datant de la guerre de Sécession sous une maison de Sacramento. Mais au moins, il y avait de l'électricité même si l'ampoule ne diffusait pas une clarté parfaite. Le consultant regarda autour de lui et soupira en voyant Lisbon s'agiter toujours autant. Il déclara avec amusement :

« Arrêtez un peu Lisbon, vous allez finir pas user le sol ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son subordonné et fit remarquer avec une pointe de colère :

« Comment voulez-vous que j'arrête quand nous sommes coincés dans une cave dont le battant s'est refermé derrière nous, qu'il n'y a aucun réseau et qu'en plus, tout est de votre faute ! »

Jane fit une moue désapprobatrice, finit par sourire et ajouta :

« Mais l'équipe va nous retrouver très vite ! »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et Patrick s'assit sur une caisse non loin de lui. Il repensa à la manière dont ils étaient arrivés ici. De manière très banale d'ailleurs. Ils étaient partis pour aller interroger un suspect seulement ce dernier n'était pas là et tandis que Lisbon s'apprêtait à rejoindre la voiture, lui, il avait préférait s'aventurer à l'arrière de la maison. Sa supérieure avait soufflé mais s'était résigné à le suivre. Il avait trouvé une trappe pour entrer dans une cave et tandis qu'il y était descendu, il avait demandé à Lisbon de le rejoindre. Il savait qu'elle le haïssait à ce moment précis mais elle l'avait rejoint. Et c'est là que les battants avaient cédé au vent. Il sourit davantage. Maintenant, à cause de lui, ils se trouvaient enfermés dans cette cave sordide. Lisbon le voyant sourire fit remarquer :

« Ce n'est pas drôle Jane ! »

Le consultant déclara avec amusement :

« Mais justement ! Voyons, nous sommes dans une cave, aménagée d'ailleurs puisque vers le fond, j'ai aperçu un petit établi, ensuite nous sommes tout les deux et nous devons tuer quelques heures. Je propose qu'on fasse un jeu Lisbon ! »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et déclara :

« Il est hors de question que je fasse un jeu avec vous ! »

Jane se leva et s'exclama l'air d'un gamin contrarié par sa mère :

« Laissez-moi faire un jeu, Lisbon ! »

L'Agent du CBI secoua la main dans l'air et déclara, accablée par les réactions de son subordonné :

« Et bien allez-y ! Jouez ! »

Jane sourit, fier de son petit effet et fit remarquer :

« Je ne peux pas jouer tout seul… »

Lisbon se tourna vivement vers son consultant et s'indigna :

« Oh non non non et non ! Vous n'allez pas me faire ce coup là Jane ! Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vais jouer avec vous ! Dans ce cas vous pouvez toujours courir ! »

Patrick sourit et se défendit :

« Je ne peux pas jouer tout seul Lisbon…Allez ! Vous allez voir, c'est tout simple comme jeu ! »

La jeune femme bouda et se tourna vers le mur. Le blondinet déclara :

« Bien, alors je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous allez faire pendant les heures à venir. »

Teresa se mit à réfléchir, cherchant un moyen d'éviter l'inévitable et finit par se résigner :

« Bon…D'accord, je vais jouer avec vous mais attention, pas de tricherie ! »

Jane afficha un sourire radieux et indiqua une petite caisse non loin de sa supérieure. Celle-ci s'y installa légèrement réticente et il expliqua les règles de son jeu :

« C'est tout simple Lisbon, nous allons dédramatiser la situation ! Imaginez que nous sommes tout les deux seuls et chacun notre tour, nous allons décrire ce que nous faisons. »

L'Agent du CBI ouvrit de grands yeux et déclara :

« Mais c'est un jeu stupide Jane ! »

Le consultant sourit et déclara :

« Oh ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux ! Vous allez voir, c'est très amusant !

A oui ? Pour qui ? Vous ?

Mais nan ! Vous aussi vous allez vous amuser ! Bon je commence…Et bien je vous invite au restaurant ! »

Lisbon légèrement bougon continua tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :

« Et bien je refuse ! »

Jane sourit. Il s'attendait à ce que ne se soit pas aussi simple que ça. Il fit remarquer avec amusement :

« Mettez-y un peu de volonté ! »

La jeune femme fit la grimace et le consultant continua son petit jeu :

« Donc, j'insiste pour aller au restaurant et propose un Chinois ! »

Teresa secoua la tête et déclara :

« Français ! »

Jane regarda sa supérieure et demanda :

« Pardon ? »

L'Agent sourit et s'expliqua :

« Le restaurant, pas de Chinois s'il vous plait, ça me donne des…Enfin bref…Je préfère le Français… »

Le consultant sourit avec son petit air sournois, il était ravi que son amie se prête au jeu. Il continua alors :

« Bon, va pour le Français, on prend ma voiture !

Surtout pas ! »

La jeune femme s'était laissée emporter et elle rougit d'avoir réagi aussi vite. Jane continua :

« Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état ! On prend la votre ! Bien ensuite je suppose que nous commandons, mangeons, et ensuite ?

On rentre ! Effectivement, vous aviez raison Jane, nous nous sommes bien amusés !

Mais Lisbon ! Ca ne va pas se terminer comme ça ! Allez, je vous invite boire un dernier verre !

Et je refuse parce que nous travaillons le lendemain !

Sauf que nous sommes Vendredi soir !

Bien mais nous sommes d'astreinte pour le Weekend !

N'importe quoi ! J'ai changé avec l'équipe de Wilson !

Mais vous ne m'avez pas prévenue !

Maintenant vous le savez ! Alors vous acceptez mon invitation ? »

Lisbon fit mine de réfléchir et finit pas concéder :

« D'accord mais je ne reste pas longtemps ! »

Jane afficha un sourire radieux et demanda :

« Je vous serre donc un verre, celui de votre choix et nous discutons !

Ensuite, je m'en vais !

Oh Lisbon, vraiment vous allez finir par me vexer, ma compagnie est si désagréable ?

Désagréable n'est pas le bon mot, insupportable est sûrement plus adapté ! »

Teresa laissa flotter un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres et Jane déclara :

« Bon…Et bien allez vous en…Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps… »

La jeune femme secoua la tête et déclara voyant l'air faussement abattu de son consultant :

« Bien, je reste un peu plus longtemps que prévu… »

Patrick sourit tel un gamin ayant obtenu l'objet tant convoité et déclara :

« Parfait ! Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Lisbon ouvrit de grands yeux pour tenter de comprendre tandis que Jane se levait et commençait à murmurer alors qu'il s'approchait de sa supérieure :

« Alors, voyons, profitant de ce moment d'intimité, je m'approche de vous et m'apprête à faire quelque chose qui risque de me condamner à mort…à vous Lisbon… »

L'Agent du CBI ouvrit la bouche et ne put que bafouiller :

« Je…Je… »

Jane sourit et effaça très vite la distance entre lui et son patron. Il continua :

« Vous passez votre tour ? Parfait, je continue. Je suis vraiment très proche de vous et vous savez ce que je vais faire ? »

La jeune femme tenta de reculer mais la paroi de la cave l'empêcha de le faire. Elle tenta de déclarer avec le peu d'aplomb qui lui restait ayant deviné les intentions de Jane :

« S'il vous plait Jane, ne faites pas quelque chose qui pourrait compromettre nos affaires au sein du CBI. »

Le consultant se pencha doucement et susurra à l'intention de sa supérieure :

« Prouvez-moi que vous n'en avez pas envie Lisbon et je vous assure que je vous laisserez tranquille si vous trouvez. »

La jeune femme tenta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de garder son souffle régulier mais la proximité de son subordonné près d'elle lui grillait peu à peu sa détermination. Elle finit par souffler peu convaincue :

« S'il vous plait Jane… »

Patrick sourit et lâcha son verdict :

- « Désolé Lisbon, ce n'est pas très convainquant. »

Il posa sa main sur la joue de sa supérieure qui frémit et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne réagit pas sur le moment, espérant au fond d'elle-même qu'elle résisterait à ce doux appel mais elle finit par céder et entrouvrir légèrement la bouche. Ce fut le signal pour le mentaliste qui accentua alors le baisé qui lui fut rendu avec une légère appréhension. Le Nirvana sûrement très proche, ils furent interrompus par une voix familière qui s'écriait :

« Patron ? Jane ? Vous êtes où ? »

Lisbon fut la première à réagir, elle poussa le consultant, se releva d'un bond ravie de pouvoir reprendre sa carapace et s'écria en ayant reconnu la voix :

« Cho ! On est là-dessous ! »

Elle frappa violemment contre la trappe sous les yeux amusés de Jane. Les battants s'ouvrirent alors et la lumière du soleil pénétra dans la cave à l'ambiance tamisée. Teresa fronça légèrement les yeux, laissant ces derniers s'habituer à la clarté plus violente que celle dégagée par l'ampoule qui allait bientôt rendre l'âme et déclara :

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir Cho ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais être condamnée à survivre là-dedans avec Jane ! »

L'asiatique lança un regard au consultant et demanda :

« Il vous a ennuyé ? »

Lisbon lança un regard vers Jane qui lui sourit avec charme et soupira :

« Aidez-moi à sortir, s'il vous plait. »

L'Agent s'exécuta et quand sa supérieure fut sortie, il regarda fixement le consultant qui refermait l'entrée. Cho renonça à toute explication, de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire puis il rejoignit son véhicule tandis que Lisbon s'apprêta à faire de même lorsque que Jane l'attrapa et la tira vers lui pour lui murmurer :

« Vous pouvez remercier Cho d'être arrivé à temps avant que je termine le jeu mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas terminé. »

La jeune femme se dégagea et fit remarquer en entrant dans le véhicule :

« Ecoutez-moi bien Jane ! Jamais plus je ne jouerais avec vous ! »

Jane sourit et s'exclama :

« Oh ! Quelle mauvaise joueuse ! »

Lisbon finit par sourire, démarra et déclara par la vitre :

« Tiens donc, on va jouer à un jeu ! Débrouillez-vous pour rentrer au CBI ! »

La voiture s'éloigna sous le regard amusé du consultant. Il se tourna vers la voiture qu'occupait Cho, se dirigea vers cette dernière, frappa à la vitre du passager et tandis qu'elle s'abaissait sous l'œil d'un asiatique stoïque, il demanda :

« Pendrais-tu un petit être innocent dans ta voiture pour le ramener au CBI ? »

L'Agent secoua la tête et ouvrit la portière avant de murmurer :

« Si toi tu es innocent alors moi je fais semblant de ne pas savoir ce que tu as fais à Lisbon. »

Jane sourit et demanda :

« Parce que tu le sais ? »

Cho leva un sourcil comme pour demander : « Tu te paies ma tête ou quoi ? » et fit démarrer le véhicule avec un Patrick Jane tout sourire, heureux d'avoir accomplie ce qui pensait être impossible.

oOoOoOoOo

_Je vous dis au revoir en espérant que vous avez aimé ! =D Ciao ! _


End file.
